


You're Worth More Than A Bag Of Cash

by stylinsofab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1940s, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsofab/pseuds/stylinsofab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is one New Yorks famous gang member, He ends up missing carrying a whole lot of cash that doesn't belong to him.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is one of New Yorks finest detectives, He ends up having a new case on his hands about a famous gang member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth More Than A Bag Of Cash

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had an inspiration to write a kind of detective kind of story with gangs and stuff, So this is how the story was born.
> 
> A huge thanks to Hannah for helping me come up with this and telling me what a fedora was. This one shot wouldn't have happened with out you.
> 
> OH and I suggest listening to jazz music while reading this heh

> **HARRY STYLES: NEW YORKS FAMOUS GANG MEMBER ON THE LOOSE**
> 
>  

Louis read the headline of New York Times newspaper, Puffing out his cigar and sitting down in his favorite diner called _'Sallys'._ "Can I get ya anything else?" A young lady asked chewing a strong scent of mint flavored gum, her thick New York accent spoken out. She looked unamused as if she hated her job. She stood there tapping her pen continuously on her note pad and looking around while rolling her eyes at some loud teenagers strolling in to the old diner. "No, The coffee will be all." Louis answered, Returning back to the article with his curiosity taking over him. "You should be careful when walking these streets, Y'know. Buncha criminals on the loose now a days, Gives me the heebie-jeebies." She fake shivered and popped her gum as she stared at the article that Louis was reading. "I am a detective, I don't get scared easily of those hooligans lurking in the streets." Louis shrugged, Still looking down at the article. The waitress just walked away rolling her eyes, cursing under her breath something about detectives. Louis didn't care.

Louis looked at his watch and saw it is time to get to his work office. He got up and grabbed his coffee up, Walking towards the exit. He waved to some workers and walked out into the cold New York air. It was always chilly and dark in New York city, Louis has gotten used to it. The air filled with an aroma of cigarette smoke and some greasy foods from diners through out the city. Louis looked around and saw the people of the city stopping on the streets and reading the new news paper article. Some were either having shocked and terrified looks on their faces, Or some were just rolling their eyes and snickering at how ridiculous it was. Louis has always thought mysteries were fascinating ever since he was a child. That's why he became a detective, The thought of clues and finding stuff out in pieces was just so thrilling to him. That's why he became New Yorks finest detective, Never stopping at nothing to figure out a case. He was a hard worker and everyone in the city knew it. Louis always got what he wanted and was a pretty tough guy. Adrenaline always rushed through his body when he was working on a case and he just loved the idea of it.  He longed for adventure.

He walked the streets as some people said hello to him and he waved. Louis strolled into the warm building from the chilly streets and said hello to the cranky receptionist who was just sitting there, listening to the radio and smoking a cigar. "How ya doing detective?" His assistant, Terry, greeted him at the door. "Good, ready to work" Louis answered as him and Terry walked over to the elevator. "Chiefs got a big case for ya, Thinks yous gonna like it. Its exactly for you." Terry nodded as they entered the elevator and went up to the third floor. "Of course it is" Louis smirked as his assistant just laughed. Louis took off his black fedora and coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the elevator. People greeted Louis as they walked by and he smiled and nodded at them. "Why don't I have a cigar in my hand, Terry? Get with it" Louis demanded, Snapping his finger as Terry scurried away to go get a cigar for him. He walked to his office and sat down, Seeing a new file planted on his desk for him.

Terry handed him the cigar and Louis took it with his two fingers, Scanning the file. "The Harry Styles case, interesting" Louis mumbled as he brought the cigar to his lips. "Ya, Heard this guy is a real maniac." Terry nodded, looking over Louis shoulder and at the file. "Nothing I cant handle" Louis answered but continued, "He sounds like a hard boiled guy. Cant wait to pinch him to the cells" and quickly got up as Terry looks at him in confusion. "Ya just got here! Where are ya going?" He asked as Louis grabbed his coffee cup and blew out the cigar smoke. "To get answers at his house"

-

Louis drove to to bad side of the city, Where they either trade or sell drugs. Danger is lurking on every corner, waiting to snatch you up. Harry lived all the way in the back of a nieghboorhood, probably to hide away from people looking for him. Luckily, the file that was given to Louis had his address on it. He grabbed his suitcase and walked over to the small one story house, staring at it. It had chains on every window and every door. "Dammit" Louis cursed under his breath as he got out his gun and shot at the locks of his front door. It took a couple shots but it finally loosened the door and he managed to get in. There was a small living room with a regular tan couch, and a table with a radio on it. On the same table, There was scattered papers and files with a couple of photos on it. Louis walked into the kitchen and on the counter it had some business cards and an empty back of cigarettes.

Louis grabbed every paper, file, photo, and card and sat down on Styles dusty, uncomfortable couch. He picked up a photo of a young boy and a young girl standing next to each other while grinning. Louis assumed the boy was Harry, because the file on described what he looked like but did not provide a picture. Louis had to admit, Harry was absolutely attractive. He had a dimple deep smile that Louis adored, a nice pair of gorgeous green eyes, a fit body and some curly/wavy brunette hair. He looked his age, which was nineteen. It was sad that he became a gang member at such a young age but there is always a reason behind everything.

The girl next to Harry must've been his sister, Gemma. According to the file, Styles had an older sister and mum. He looked so happy with this girl and wondered why on earth could this boy be so dangerous? There was another photo but of an older woman that looked in her mid 30's, It was probably his mum Anne Styles. Louis looked through more papers and found a bank statement paper that showed he was inserting 12.5 million dollars into his account, on the back of the paper in handwriting it said 'Goal: 20 million"

Louis found a business card of a number and next to it, in the same handwriting, it said "Liam Payne." Louis looked through more of the papers for about an hour more and tried fitting the puzzle pieces together. So far all he got was, He was stealing high class weapons and selling them for a great amount of money. Not only was he stealing weapons, But he was also stealing money from banks and peoples homes. What does Harry want with all this money?

A loud crash was heard from the front door and Louis quickly threw all the papers into the suitcase and grabbed his gun. He slowly walked towards the front door, Aiming his gun. "Whos there?" He shouted but got no response. "I will shoot ya's , Don't think I wont!" Louis shouted once again but a blonde boy came in sigh and threw his arms up in defense. "Its just me tommo, Put the gun down" Louis cursed under his breath and put the gun away, looking up at his friend. "Niall what the hell are ya doing here?" He asked, Picking up his suitcase and getting out a cigar. "Terry gave ya away, I want to work on this case with you." He answered, looking hopeful. Louis shook his head and blew out the smoke of the cigar out, "I work alone" and he walked past the disappointed boy. "C'mon Lou, You know im a good detective. Plus i'm ya's best friend!" He pleaded as he walked after Louis.

He walked to his car as Niall followed behind him begging and throwing out excuses. "I don't want you distracting me, Or getting killed even" Louis sighed as he opened his car door. "Just please let me help Lou" Niall frowned. Louis thought for a moment before giving out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. Get in" and with that Niall smiled brightly and got into the passenger seat. Louis started driving as Niall got out the file and read it, "So where to now?" He asked. "Francos bar. Harrys close friend Liam Payne works there. We gotta get some answers outta him"

-

"Look at this joint, Probably shebas and drug dealers all over that place" Niall groaned as he stared at the bar while Louis pulled up in front of it. "Its a real dump I know, But its well known. C'mon" Louis lead getting out of the car as Niall walked beside him. Inside there was two giant pool table and a group of giant looking shady guys playing it. A whole bunch of hookers and ossified people walked around, looking for someone new to shag for the night. The bar smelled of cheap perfume and layers of smoke drifted in the air, making both Niall and Louis cough. They walked over to the bar and a big guy with a full beard was wiping the counters with a filthy cloth. "Were looking for Liam Payne." Louis stated, as the guy looked up and glared at them both. "Why?" He said in a dark raspy voice and crossed his arms. "Don't think it has to do with you" Louis snapped back and so the guy just walked away and grumbled into the back room, calling Liams name.

A young looking guy with a short sleeve came out, showing off his muscles and a couple of tattoos. He was pretty attractive and had some scruff on his face and looked at Louis and Niall annoyingly. "What are ya? Cops?" Liam asked, Pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "No, Detectives. We need to ask you a few things" Niall answered, as Liam raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "Follow me" He said and lead the two detectives to the back of the bar outside. Liam lit his cigarette and inhaled the smoke. "We need you to tell us about Harry Styles" Louis glared, As Liam blew the smoke in their faces. "Stay away from him" Liam just shrugged and took another hit. "Don't give us that bullshit, Were not scared of some teenage gang member. Now tell us more or else" Louis angrily demanded and Liam just laughed, "Harry has followers. He talked people in to believing that he has some sort of power. He probably hired some watchers for him, People are actually probably watching us right now" Liam stated.

Louis and Niall looked around. It was dark outside and all you could hear was the wind blowing, The only light there was one lamp shining down on them. "No ones here, Just tell us more information" Niall rolled his eyes, waiting for an answer. Liam threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his foot. "Listen, Im not giving my buddy away to some detectives alright? Just know one thing, He likes to torture people who get in the way of his plans" Liam said as he walked over to the bars door, then turned around. "And you two are getting in the way." And with that, Liam walked inside.

Louis stood there frustrated and empty with no answers. "Cmon tommo, Lets just get back to the old jalopy." Niall said, Grabbing his arm and walking towards their car.

"Wait"

They both heard a faint and high pitched voice. They turned around and saw a young blonde woman standing there. She started walking towards them, Heals clacking on the pavement. She had a tight red dress on and a bright pink boa, She had a cigarette in her small hands and well painted red nails. Her lips had bright red lipstick on them and she had blue eyes that even shined in the darkness of the night. The ritzy woman walked over to them and stopped, Taking the cigarette to her red painted lips and looked up and down at the two. "You looking for Styles?" She asked, Inhaling the cigarette smoke. "What are you, Some kind of moll?" Niall asked, Checking her outfit out. "Something like that" She quietly laughed.

"What do you know about Harry Styles" Louis asked, Getting out his notepad.  "I know that he left with a bunch of money, And I know everyone who he associates with" She said calmly, Just casually taking another hit of her cigarette. "Why are you giving out his information?" Louis curiously asked, wondering why she didn't have the same reaction as Liam. "I am a woman, Harry cant beat me up. Plus, His best friend is my boyfriend. I'm not scared" She answered, smirking. "Whats your name?" Niall questioned. "Perrie Edwards." Perrie nodded, looking interested in Niall especially. Louis wrote the information down and looked up at her, "Whos your boyfriend?" He asked. "Zayn Malik. He hangs out at an alley way on 54th street, If you wanna look for him." She gave away, Throwing out her cigarette in the grass and walking away. "Thank you miss" Louis yelled after her and she turned back and winked at them both, leaving them behind.

-

 

Niall and Louis drove to the alley way the next day, bringing an extra gun just in case they were being tricked. Niall put on his fedora, as well as Louis, when they through the Alley way looking for any sight of human. "This girl better not have scammed us" Louis whispered as they looked around. All the sudden they both heard a clicking noise and felt a gun to their backs. "Oh, But she did" A dark voice was heard. Louis quickly knocked the two guns out this guys hand and brought out his, backing him against the brick wall. "Hands up" Louis demanded, and the man did as he said. "Who are you?" Niall asked, Grabbing the two guns off the ground and taking out the bullets. "Not who you're looking for." He answered, smirking a little bit. "Wheres Zayn?" Louis questioned, Putting his finger on the trigger. "Back of the alley" He answered.

"Scram or we will pull the trigger on you" Niall shouted, Leaving the mystery man running away. "I swear, these gang members have no sense in em" Niall mumbled. They walked further down the alley and saw a man with a dark coat and a black fedora, covering half of his face. He was leaning against the brick wall, blowing out smoke from a cigarette then smooshing it with his feet. He tipped up his fedora and stood up straight, facing the two. "Detective Tomlinson and his friend, finally" He said, smiling thinly. "Zayn Malik, I assume?" Louis asked, checking out the tanned boy with a set of dark hair and way more tattoos then Liam Payne. He was a good looking young man, Louis thought.

"Of course. My girl told me about you two. I see you guys made one of our members scram away" Zayn said looking over their shoulders and raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, He was a chump" Niall murmured. "We need you to tell us about Styles" Louis said, getting out his notepad once again. Zayn started laughing evilly, stepping closer to the two.

"He knows you two are looking for him. He knows you broke in to his home. He knows you're here right now, But he doesn't want to be looked for. He wont hesitate to blow both of your heads off if you keep looking for him. You see, Harry is never caught. Stop trying" Zayn spat angrily in their faces, quickly getting out a gun and pulling it at them both. "You have three seconds to leave, or else both of you will be dead"

Louis cursed under his breath but he grabbed Niall and ran. Louis wouldn't have gave up just then, But he also didn't know that Zayn had a pack of people behind him holding up guns too. They ran to Louis car but saw a couple of guys running away with Louis suitcase and files. "FUCK! They broke in to my car" Louis yelled and kicked his car out of anger. "Damn, He really does have people all over this city working for him" Niall panted out, resting his hand on knees and taking deep breaths.

-

Louis sat at 'Sallys' and sipped his coffee, looking miserable as ever with Niall. Thinking of ways and strategies that he could do in order of finding this damn Styles, but nothing worked out. Its been a week since he met with Zayn and everywhere we went, there was always a group of people with guns and nobody would budge. This was the first case that Louis was empty and hopeless, It was really tearing him down and draining him out. 

How hard could it be to find a gang member and just arrest him? To hard he guesses. He just wants to bump off everyone that works for Harry, shooting them one by one. But he cant do that, Other wise he'd get killed too. Niall was going on about how attractive of a dame Perrie was, but Louis wasn't listening because shes the one who set them up. "Im going to the boys room" Louis sighed annoyingly, interrupting Niall. He walked in the doors and splashed water on his face, Looking at himself in the mirror. A failure. A failure is what he was.

Just when Louis thought of giving up, He heard familiar voices outside of the bathroom window. He raised his eyebrow and peeked out the window, Seeing Liam and Zayn laughing about something together. "Holy shit" Louis whispered and continued to watch them, Shocked that they're on this side of town. Louis saw Liam grab Zayns hand and wind them together, Giving Zayn a kiss on the lips. "Oh my god" Louis panicked, Running out and grabbing Niall. "Whatcha doin man!" Niall shouted. "Shut up will ya? c'mon!" Louis said, dragging Niall to the bathroom and to the window. "Keep quiet and look!" Louis said pointing. Liam and Zayn were full on making out now, leaving Nialls eyes wide and quickly walking away from the window. "That was something I did NOT need to see" Niall cursed under his breath and Louis laughed. "We could black mail them!" Louis said excitedly.

Louis and Niall quickly left some money for their coffees and put on their coats and fedoras, Walking outside and to the area where they saw the two mysterious boys. They were still in the back of diner, still kissing. "Keen of each other, are you?" Louis smirked, pointing a gun at them while Niall pointed his too. Liam and Zayn quickly got off of each other and looked shocked. "What the fuck? Are ya's a stalker or something?" Liam snapped. "Shut up, Last time I checked.. Liking the same gender was wrong and gang members were against that?" Niall snickered, putting his finger on the trigger. "Ya, Who are they gonna believe? Some detectives or their fellow members?" Zayn backfired. "Ya idiots, There are film cameras set up by the diner ever since Harry went on the loose. I know exactly how to get the film too, So I suggest you take me to Styles or you both get killed by your fellow members?" Louis comebacked, Raising his eyebrow. Liam and Zayn looked at each other and frowned.

-

An hour of a drive later, With Niall holding guns to the two lovely couple, They were stopped in front of a dark warehouse. "Just walk in the back door, then turn left" Zayn mumbled, crossing his arms angrily that he was trapped in this situation. "Niall you stay here with them, I got some business to do" Louis smirked and grabbed his gun, walking outside of the car. He took a deep breath before entering the warehouse, He was finally going to meet his enemy. The one who almost caused him to get killed in an alley way, The one who has been watching Louis now. Harry Styles.

Louis opened the door and looked around, There was a couple pieces of furniture scattered everywhere. It was dark and dust was filling Louis nostrils. He held his gun in front of him as he turned left and there was a room with a bed, desk, radio, and a closet.

"Louis Tomlinson, I presume?" A dark raspy voice was heard and Louis quickly turned around and pointed the gun at the young man, and _holy shit._ Louis knew that Harry was attractive by pictures, But he didn't know he was this attractive. Louis has never really thought of the same gender that way before except once, but Harry was the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. His body looked better in person, As does his sparkling eyes and wonderful curls. Louis ahem'd, Wiping away his thoughts. "Harry Styles." Louis tried to say confidently as Harry walked closer to him. "Don't think theres a need for the gun?" He smirked, tipping the gun down and looking Louis in the eyes. "Im here to take ya's to the detectives office, Styles. For questioning." Louis gulped. "Do you really think im going to do that?" Harry laughs, Sitting down at his desk chair. Louis took off his fedora and set it down, walking closer to Harry. "You need to. Or else i'll just shoot you right here and now" Louis snapped, as Harry watched him in amusement.

"No you wont"

Louis was taken back and pointed his gun once again, "I will."

"You see, Louis. I always know whats going on y'know? I got me some members here and there, everywhere. I knew you were going to be the one looking for me long before you knew you were. I also know that you trapped my two best members and best friends. The news gets around quick to me, But what you don't know is that Liam and Zayn are right behind you with Niall ducktaped to a chair, Gun to his head too" Harry smirked. Louis quickly turned around and saw Niall squirming in a chair while Zayn and Liam had smug looks. "Put down the gun Louis." Harry said. Louis surrendered, setting down the gun. "Leave us two alone for now, Go take his friend to the back room" Harry ordered. Liam  and Zayn obeyed and dragged the chair as Niall kept squirming for help.

"I also know you shouldn't be judging my friends for their decision in who they are attracted to" Harry raised a secret smile. Louis' eyes widened and he stepped back one. "How do you know about that?" Louis whispered, As if someone else was to hear him. "I did research on you too, As you did on me. How was it? Giving a blow job to a random stranger you met in a bar?" Harry asked. Louis pushed Harry back angrily against the wall, holding him hostage. "I was drunk" Louis angrily stated. Harry smiled that damn golden smile and turned Louis around to the wall and grabbed his waist as Louis yelped. Harry whispered in Louis' ear, "But you liked it"

Louis' dick twitched and he bit his lip from groaning. "Please let me go" Louis weakly said. "Your dick is saying other wise" Harry said, grabbing Louis' crotch which caused him to let out a moan. "Please, Harry" Louis begged, He didn't know whether it was for him to let go or for him to continue. Louis mind was everywhere right now, He knew this was so so wrong. To be so attracted to someone he was trying to arrest. "You know you want more" Harry groaned, grasping Louis' ass. Louis threw his arms around Harrys neck and attached each others lip, kissing harder and faster trying to get more and feel more. Louis slipped his tongue and Harrys mouths and Harry squeezed Louis' hips tighter. "Shirt. Off" Harry breathed, leading Louis to the bed. Louis laid down on his bed and took off his suit and tie, and unbuckling his pants as quickly as he can.

Harry got on top of Louis and kissed his neck, sucking on it leaving a bruise but licking sweetly around it. Louis moaned silently and took off Harrys shirt, as Harry left love bites all over Louis' neck. "So eager for me" Harry breathed as he kissed down Louis' torso, sucking on some spots which made Louis go crazy. Harry took off his pants and boxers, which his hard cock with some pre cum came out and it was so _big._ Louis was so turned on by it, he couldn't help but let out a small whimper. "You like this? Having my cock out and hard just for you?" Harrys raspy voice whispered in Louis' ear and he just begged for more. Harry spread Louis thighs and let out a small moan himself, liking what he sees. Harry looked up at impatient Louis biting his lip, "God you are so beautiful" He says. Harry brings his two fingers to Louis' lips, "Lick my lips, soak them" Harry demands, immediately smiling as Louis does what he says quickly. Getting his fingers wet, Harry spreads Louis' legs again and slowly inserts one finger first, Making Louis yelp and breath heavily. Harry knew this was his first time getting fucked by a guy, the only thing Louis has done really is give a blow job.

"Shh, Be good for me babe" Harry says, adding another finger and slowly inserting in an out of Louis. "Harry, p-please just fuck me" Louis trembles under Harrys naked body. Louis' cock is starting to drip with pre cum now which made Harrys dick grow harder. Harry gets his cock a lined in position in front of Louis' hole. Harry inserts and thrusts slowly at first, Louis biting Harrys shoulder gently and scratching at the bed sheets. "F-Faster" Louis breathes as Harry stares at the most gorgeous person hes ever seen, fall apart for him. Harry thrusts quicker, Hitting Louis' prostate everytime which makes Louis moan Harrys name over and over. "Ahhh yes, That's- That's the spot" Louis bits his lip, almost reaching his orgasm. "Gonna come" Louis manages to squeak out. Harry pulls out, rubbing his hard cock and Louis' hard cock together. They both come all over each other at the same time, they kiss through it and moan in to each others mouth.

They collapse back on to Harrys bed, breathing heavily. "I came here to arrest ya, Not have sex" Louis laughs a little, looking over at Harry. "I liked this option much better." Harry grins and shrugs.

Harry gets up to get a cloth to clean up the mess, as Louis blushes when he does so. But as Louis continues to think, What is he going to do now? Is he going to have to arrest someone he just had sex with? Is Niall okay? What is going to happen? Did Harry just seduce Louis to make him not arrest him?

"Did you just do that, So I wouldn't take you down to the police station?" Louis mumbles silently, feeling used and thrown away. Harry looks at the sad boy and frowns. In all honesty, Harry has seen Louis before and always was attracted to him greatly. In fact, Harry was head over heels when he found out that Louis was the one to look for him. Harry knew that he was only looking to arrest him, But he thought that maybe Louis felt the same too after he found out about the blow job secret. It is the 1940's, Not many folks think about fucking the same sex gender.. But maybe, Just maybe, Harry thought Louis was different.

"No, I've always kind of had a crush on you" Harry admitted, blushing a little bit. Louis grew a small smile, looking at him. "I've always thought you were the most gorgeous human being I've laid eyes on" Louis also admitted. Harry crawled up next to Louis and sat down next to him and put his arm over his shoulder. "I don't want you to feel used, and I don't want to keep being a bad person.. Were not going to hurt your friend of course" Harry quietly said, looking a bit down on himself. "What do you mean you don't want to keep being a bad person?" Louis questioned, Looking at the younger boy curiously.

"I'm not usually like this. I have killed and tortured, I have stolen and blackmailed, but its not like me. Im a gang leader for gods sake, y'know?" Harry groaned, Grabbing a cigarette from his desk and offering Louis one. Louis shook his but was still curious about Harry. "Then why do you do it?" With that question, Harry looked Louis in the eyes and inhaled the cigarette smoke. He blew it out and thought for a moment, Whether or not he should say. "Louis you are a detective. I feel like I can trust you, But how could I be sure?" He asks. Louis just gives a sincere look. "Harry, I just let you fuck me." Louis says, trying not to laugh. Harry laughs though and nods. "Okay fine, Its just.. When I was about seventeen, My sister got in to the gang life. And shes a woman you know? Why would she do that? So I found out her boyfriend was making her follow him. I told Gemma to stop and she said she couldn't or else she would get a bullet to the chest. So I found her boyfriend and threatened him with a gun. He backed off for a while, So I thought everything was alright ya know? But next thing I knew, A bunch of gang members barge into our home and take my sister and mum. I tried to shoot them and stop them but it was all to late. I found them a month later though, but he said he needs twenty million dollars. So now that I have this money, I tricked a lot of people and they're looking for me. I told my workers that I'd pay them all if they kept an eye out. I've killed 47 men, Louis. But its all worth it for my sister and my mum.. I get them back" Harry explained, a tear shedding down his cheek now. Louis frowns, and wipes it away. He had no idea, It was such a heart breaking story but Louis looks up to Harry for doing this for the ones he loves most.

"I am sorry. I'll tell them I killed ya, I'll tell them you're gone now. I want you with your family, Something I never had. At least one person here deserves to have their family" Louis smiles reassuringly. Harrys mouth turns into a bright smile, "Thank you. I always knew there was something about you Tomlinson"

-

When Harry and Louis walked to the back room, Niall was untied and playing a deck of cards with Liam and Zayn. "What the hell" Louis raised his eyebrow at the sight. Niall blew out his cigar smoke and looked up, "We heard ya's doing the dirty, decided that everything was okay and now were playing a deck of cards" Niall shrugged. "This is such a plot twist" Louis murmured under his breath. He really didn't expect it to be like this at all. Harry laughed his precious laugh and put his arm around Louis, making Louis smile fondly at him. "Looks like Styles gots him a lover!" Zayn exclaimed and laughed. "Shut up Malik, I'll blow ya head off" Harry joked, but tried to look serious. "You guys gonna join the game or not?" Liam asked, Patting the wooden stools and getting out a pack of cigarettes.

"So what about Perrie?" Louis asks, An hour later. "She's just a cover up" Zayn shrugs and flips through his cards. "She doesn't know either, If you tell her or anyone, We will kill you" Liam threatens. Harry glares at Liam, Making Liam shrugs innocentely and look back down at his cards. "I wont." Louis simply answers.

-

"Did you catch him?" Simon, Louis' boss, asks. Louis sat across from him, taking a sip of vodka and shrugs. "Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't" He answers shortly. "This is no time for games Tomlinson. I told you a task, Did you finish it or not?" He demands, A little more angrier. "Yeah, I caught him." Louis rolls his eyes and sets his vodka glass down. "Good, Is he in the office for questioning?" Simon questions, watching Louis stand up and walk over to his suitcase. "No he is not." Louis states. "What the hell Tomlinson? Where is Harry Styles?" He bangs on his desk. Louis looks at the shot gun in his suitcase and smirks, "You should know. I heard you sent out a group of guys looking for him, Behind my back" Louis says, Back turned to his boss. "Yeah, I didn't hear from ya's in a two months! And now you're here, telling me that you caught him but don't have him. So what the hell is going on?" He asks, frustrated. Louis gets out his shot gun, turns around and points it at Simons forehead.  He immediately threw his hands up in defense and eyes widened.

"I fell in love with him"

And with that, Louis pulls the trigger.

He walks out of the boss office, with people silently staring at him and he grabs his coat. "Terry, Cigar" He demands. Terry shakingly hands over the cigar and Louis takes it willingly and grabs his fedora, putting it half over his face. "Thanks" He smirks and walks out.

He meets his boyfriend outside of the building, Harry put his arm over Louis and blows out the cigarette smoke. "You did it?" He asks, grinning. Louis nods, "I did it." Harry kisses Louis' forhead, "You're worth way more than a bag of cash" He says. Louis blushes, leaning into his boyfriend. As they walk to Louis' car, he grabs the New York Times and looks at the new headlines.

 

> **HARRY STYLES HAS NEW PARTNER IN CRIME: WHO IS IT?**

 

Louis does like adventure, and now its a lot more thrilling. The only question left in his head is, What adventure is next?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (crowd shouts) SEQUEAL SEQUEAL SEQUEAL !!
> 
> I love when people comment so, comment what you think(: thank you I love you.
> 
> follow my twitter if ya want - @stylinsofab


End file.
